


January 15, 2019

by gatsuuga



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Force-Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatsuuga/pseuds/gatsuuga
Summary: inspiration: donald j trump





	January 15, 2019

“Mr. America, thank you again for letting me stay here. I did not expect for the bad weather in my country tonight,” Raivis shyly spoke, looking down at his fidgeting fingers. There was currently some discussion between the aforementioned Baltic State and the United States regarding some highly intellectual topics. The original schedule was to have a plane fly back to Latvia with their personification and his government officials, however, the Latvian weather had other plans.

“Nah, bro, don’t be sorry. I love having guests over, gives me a chance to show off my awesome country!” The American laughed in response. He took his hand and scruffed Raivis’ hair. “And stop calling me ‘Mr. America,’ too formal. Now, I’m starving.” Alfred looked down at his little buddy and noticed how scrawny the boy was. Although he was 15, his frame made him seem so much younger. Alfred’s mouth watered slightly. “You look hungry too bro, I’ll show you to the dining room,” he took hold of Raivis’ small hand.

“Oh, thank you Mr. America-”

“Alfred. We’re bros now, bros aren’t formal,” he laughed a bit. Raivis nodded hesitantly, still looking at the ground. Alfred led the Latvian up the stairs of his D.C. residence. He brought them down an elegant hallway and stopped to open a door. “Here it is!” Raivis looked up and was taken aback. Not only was the room decorated gorgeously with furniture that almost looked decorative, but every surface in the entire room was covered in stacks of burgers, fries, pizzas, everything. Raivis walked in carefully and examined the piles. Some of the smells he recognized, but some were just plain odd.

Raivis looked up towards his American host and caught a glimpse of an odd stare. “What is all this for?” He never was too big on fast food, but it was a delight to try some every once in a while.

Alfred almost laughed in response. “It’s for you, dude! How could you spend a night in my country and not engulf yourself in a bunch of unhealthy crap! We have everything, all paid for by me! What are you waiting for? Dig in!” He pushed Raivis into the room further, the smells assaulting him.

“Oh, Mr. Ameri- Alfred, I don’t know if I, uh, like fast food…” The Latvian grimaced at the smell of all the grease. Alfred laughed.

“Well, that’s all we got, so you better eat!”

“Please, I don’t want to be rude, but I would rather not…”

“I said you better eat,” the American replied a bit darker. “I got all this food for us and you don’t even want to eat any? That’s like, not epic at all.” He pretended to be offended. Alfred grabbed the first thing he could from a pile and took it out: bingo, a juicy Big Mac. The Latvian watched cautiously and Alfred walked towards him. “Whatever will I do with all this food.” He grabbed the small boy and shoved the burger into his mouth. Raivis yelped and gagged when he tasted the pure grease. Alfred grabbed his chin and forced him to chew the burger. Raivis closed his eyes and whimpered. The burger was soon forced past his mouth and down his jugular. He gasped for air.

“Please, Mr. America…” He rested his hands on his knees and watched the ground as a small pool of ketchup, mustard, and grease formed from his dripping mouth.

“What, you want more food? Just say so bro!” Alfred led Raivis to a chair and sat him down, shoving another burger into his mouth. The taste assaulted him as he gagged again. Alfred stroked his fingers on the Latvian’s jugular, causing him to swallow.

Gasping for air, Raivis tried to plead out for Alfred to stop, but couldn’t. “You want some fries next dude? McDonalds or Burger King? No wait! Have you ever had curly fries? Those are the bomb!” He grabbed a box of curly fries and shoved them into Raivis’ mouth. He cried out as he attempted to swallow. He finally downed the whole large fry when he heard a rip. Mortified, Raivis looked down to see his uniform had ripped. “No way! You’re that big already?!” Alfred laughed continued feeding the no longer small boy. He groaned out in agony as he heard his pants button pop off and zipper break. The seams of his suit jacket started to tear apart. He tried to look down at what his body was becoming but his newly formed chin disallowed him. He felt streams of sweat, tears, and condiments run down his rolls and pool into his lap. “Ready for more?” Alfred shoved an entire pizza into his mouth at once. He swallowed it whole and felt the burn of it falling down his esophagus, and started crying.

“Please, no more! I’m not hungry anymore!” Raivis wailed.

Alfred laughed. “Well why didn’t you say so?! You just kept eating.” He scruffed his head. “Well, let’s get you to bed!” He lifted him up and laid him onto the pile of burgers. “Sweet dreams!”

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: donald j trump


End file.
